


Dream Sequence

by merryghoul



Series: Enough About Eve [1]
Category: Gossip Girl, Gossip Girl RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Movie Fusion, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-02
Updated: 2011-02-02
Packaged: 2017-10-15 07:30:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/158498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merryghoul/pseuds/merryghoul
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This was supposed to be part of a larger work based off of the lesbian subtext from All About Eve--but with Gossip Girl characters.  I don't think I'll go anywhere with it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dream Sequence

**Author's Note:**

> Some elements of this story were lifted for the later Vanessa Harrington kink story.
> 
> Fusion with _All About Eve_ (the 1950 movie). Fandom tag removed 2/2/14.

_Blair is in front of a mirror, applying makeup.  She sees Serena in the corner of her mirror of her black and white dream._

_"Vanessa, why don't you start at the beginning?"_

_Blair is trapped in yet another nightmare based on_ All About Eve. _She is Margo Channing, Serena is Karen Richards and Vanessa is Eve Harrington.  She knows it.  She can't escape it.  She can't wake up to stop the nightmare from happening._

_"It couldn't possibly interest you, Blair," Vanessa says._

_Blair can't stop herself from saying "Please..."_

_"I guess it started back in Wisconsin.  There was my mom, my dad, and me.  Well, not really.  I am the oldest of five siblings, four girls and one boy.  I did a lot of things when I was a kid--I played sports, was a cheerleader, modeled on the side.  But somehow acting became a part of my life after I took a class in it.  I'm talking way too fast, aren't I?"_

_Nate suddenly appears, playing Lloyd Richards in the dream.  "No.  Go on, Vanessa."_

_"I moved to LA.  I had a few small roles before I found an agent and she helped me find steady work.  One day I went to a pool party.  The producer of a play called_ Gossip Girl _was there and he was looking for someone to play a character named 'Jessica Szohr.'  I did an audition with him and eventually he flew me out to New York to do_ Gossip Girl _to act alongside my idol, Blair Waldorf_ _...and here I am..."_

Blair wakes up in the bed in her apartment.  She sniffed.  "Like anyone would name a girl 'Jessica Szohr.'  That is the dumbest made-up name I've ever heard of."

Dorota rushes into her room.  "Miss Blair, Vanessa Abrams here to see you.  She cold and wet.  Needs a place to stay the night."

"Why'd you let her in, Dorota?  You know Vanessa Abrams is one of my sworn enemies."

Vanessa walks into the bedroom.  Mud was all over Vanessa's body, orange trenchcoat and boots.  Vanessa's black leggings are ripped.  Blair sees mud footprints on her floor but holds her breath.  "But it's true, Blair.  I was leaving a bar on the Upper East Side when a guy held a gun in my face.  He took my purse and my cell phone.  I was hoping I could call Dan so he could pick me up from your apartment."  She shivers.

Blair sighs.  "You should stay with me tonight until your clothes dry and the rain stops, Abrams."  

"Really?  I was half-expecting you to kick me out."  

"It's 4 AM, Abrams.  Even I know the subway has creeps on it at 4 AM and I don't even ride it."  


End file.
